Alcohol Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by Mad Lil' Me
Summary: I thought this weekend was going to be boring, even if I was with Ryan. How I was mistaken. How I was very mistaken. Its a Crossover with CSI and CSI: NY. CaRWash, eventually.
1. Name Pulling Miami Style

**This is my first fanfic, and hopefully it should turn out good. It's a crossover between all three CSIs as I'm sure you'll work out. But it's mainly from Calleigh's point of view. Anyway, I hope you like it. I have planned a couple of twists in it. **

**Well, I'll stop going on and I'll let you read it.**

**Disclaimer:** If I did Calleigh and Ryan would have been together ages ago. But guess what? Unfortunately, I don't.

'Any idea what this meeting is for? Ryan quizzed her, as they headed towards Horatio's office.

'No idea' she answered. They didn't have any high-profile cases at the moment that would warrant a group meeting.

Hey guys, you know why were being called together?' Natalia asked as she joined the two other CSIs. Being new to the world of CSI, Calleigh knew, she often felt out of things.

'Don't worry, we are as clueless as you' Ryan answered her, as he pushed open the door to the office. Inside were Horatio, Alexx, and Eric. In front of Alexx, there was small pot, with what looked like slips of paper in.

'Welcome, and please sit down' Horatio motioned to the group.

She and Ryan looked at each other, then sat.

'Now, I'm sure you know what time of year it is' Horatio stated. It was September, she thought. What did that have to do with anything?

'That means, it is time for the UNLV Forensics Conference that is held once every two years.' Calleigh and Eric groaned, she'd been once, he'd been twice, and she knew it was right down on your list of do not do's. It was a weekend of seminars on different areas of Forensics and it was boredom. Almost every CSI knew it all already. The only good part of the weekend was the Dinner and Dance on the Sunday evening to end the weekend. That was always interesting.

'As you know, each CSI department supervisor is required to send two of their CSIs to the function.'

'You are kidding me, H, that we have to go again. It's always me. I know that you always do the first two names out of the pot, but I've been the last two times.' Eric stated, clearly showing he didn't want to go again.

'Unless you have a legitimate reason why you can't go next weekend, I'm afraid, Eric, your name is in the pot'

'Is it really that bad, honey?' asked Alexx. Calleigh knew her name never went in the pot because she wasn't a CSI. She picked the names out.

'H, I'm sure they wouldn't notice if we didn't go this year. We already do know most of it.' Ryan said. Calleigh smiled, he'd heard a lot about this conference from her and Eric, and clearly, did not want to go.

'Look, I know it isn't the most interesting thing to do at a weekend, but it gives you a chance to meet other CSIs, which you rarely do. Now Alexx, the first name please' Horatio stated. It was final, thought Calleigh, they were going. She hoped it wasn't her again.

' Calleigh, baby, its your lucky weekend' Alexx confirmed. She inwardly groaned. She just hoped it wasn't Ryan joining her. Spending a whole weekend with him, in the same hotel, would kill her. She had enough problems working with him.

'Ryan, you're joining her' Alexx smiled at the pair. Calleigh couldn't help smiling. Although, she knew this weekend would be difficult, spending the weekend with Ryan did have its upsides. She didn't notice Ryan smiling to himself, he too was happy with the choice.

'Bad luck guys' gloated Eric with glee. It was the first time, he hadn't been picked.

'Enjoy all the extra work' Ryan shot back at him. Those two always took a dig at the other, whenever possible. They were like a couple of kids, thought Calleigh.

'Anything beats that conference, man' Eric said. And he got up to get back to work.

'Have fun, guys' Natalia said, with a touch of disappointment in her voice, and she too, left the office.

'I'm sure you have work to do' Horatio smiled at the pair, and they left the office.

'A weekend in Las Vegas with you, then' she said.

'I'd pick you over Delko anyday. I'd kill him before the weekend is out' She laughed to herself at the comment. It was true.

'Thanks'

'Your welcome' he answered and they smiled as they parted to go to their respective labs.


	2. Name Pulling the New York way

**Just to say, normally chapters won't be as short as this, or updated as quick as this. I probably manage to update once a week, its just that I got the day off today so I decided to make good use of a little free time.**

**I just want to say thanks to Kate McT for being my first reviewer. I hope others follow suit. (hint, hint !) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look, or sound that lucky. No, in other words, I don't own them.**

'Not again. Please Mac, its always my name. The last two times I've been stuck with Stella for a whole weekend.' Danny protested.

'You had to put up with me? I had to put up with you more like' retorted Stella. 'Do you know how annoying you are, when you have to share a hotel room with you? I deserve a medal for putting up with you.'

'Danny, are you telling me you spent a weekend with Stella, in fact a room with Stella, and you didn't use some of that Danny boy charm on her?' Hawkes asked sarcastically.

'Hawkes, Stella, is well, Stella, I mean no offence Stella, your gorgeous and all but I just don't see you like that' Danny answered, trying to cover himself.

'Don't worry, none taken. And Hawkes, why would I ever want to 'get it on' with Danny?'

'What's wrong with me then?' Danny answered, in mock hurt. Lindsay smiled as she watched her co-workers bicker among themselves.

'Guys, guys, this isn't up for discussion' Mac took charge of the situation. 'Two of you are going to Las Vegas next weekend whether you like it or not. Flack, pull two names out of that pot, and end this discussion so we can go back to work.'

'Right, boss' Flack answered. 'Danny man, you have all the bad luck, you're going again'

'Oh great, I bet that pot is cursed. Another weekend with Stella' Danny muttered to himself.

'Ooh, this is gonna be good. Messer and Montana in Las Vegas. Hawkes, I think I'm going to win the bet' Flack teased the pair. Lindsay automatically blushed as she realised she was going to be spending a weekend with Danny.

'Its you and me against the world, Montana' Danny grinned to himself.

'Hold on Flack, I said I reckon the pair would get together, just not right now' Hawkes protested, as he realised the chance of Lindsay and Danny coming back from Las Vegas a couple, meant he was going to be short of a hundred bucks.

'Your going to owe me a hundred bucks mate, by the time they get back' Hawkes groaned, and turned to face Lindsay and Danny. Lindsay still had a bit of colour in her cheeks looking slightly worried, while Danny looked like he was on top of the world. Spending a weekend with Lindsay was definitely high in his top ten things to do.

'Now that's sorted, can we please get back to work?' asked Mac, and everyone got up and left.

'So Montana, you happy spending a weekend with me?' Danny asked. Lindsay blushed again.

'Well, it could be worse. You could be stuck with Stella again'

'Montana, you beat Stella hands down, you know that. Just don't tell her I said that'

'Danny, everyone knows how much you like me. We're going to be lab gossip for the next month. And I can already imagine what everyone's going to be talking about when we get back' Lindsay said, and she left Danny to go back to the lab.


	3. Name Pulling Its Las Vegas Turn

**I apologise for the delay with this chapter for anyone who has been waiting for it. I'll try and be quicker in future. This is a bit of a filler. Hopefully, the story will get better soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who took my last hint and reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sniffs**

'Grissom, unless I'm mistaken, you haven't sent in the names of the CSIs going to the UNLV at the weekend' asked Ecklie, in his usual annoying manner.

'I yet haven't had the time' answered Grissom simply.

'Grissom, they are supposed to go this weekend. That's three days away! Go on and do it now, I think I saw everyone in the break room. I want those names in an hour's time' barked Ecklie as he left the office.

Grissom sighed and took off his glasses. Telling the team that two of them were going to UNLV was not one of the most appealing jobs. Besides, for the first time, Sara would probably be picked to go. This would mean a weekend without her, something he avoided whenever possible. It was normally Nick and Warrick. They both enjoyed spending time with other CSIs, the lectures however, drove them both to boredom, and he was sure they missed most of them. 'Got to get it over and done with' he thought to himself as he wrote down the names of everyone, and proceeded towards Brass's office.

In the break room, Catherine was leaning against the wall, phone in hand against her ear, and getting frustrated at Lindsay, Nick and Warrick were both lounging on the sofa watching Sara and Greg, and Sara and Greg were having an argument over who got the last decent cup of coffee. Catherine, having finished the conversation, walked over and broke up the argument by taking the coffee jar out of their hands.

'Surprise is always the winning factor' Catherine answered simply, staring at the shocked expression on the pair's faces. 'Besides, I'm co-supervisor, and I need it more then you.

'Thanks Catherine' Sara answered sarcastically, 'You leave us with this sludge' Grissom entered the room, and Sara gave a slight smile which Grissom returned.

'What's Vegas been up to today then? asked Nick, getting up from the sofa.

Grissom smiled at his comment before speaking. 'Before I give you your assignments, some of you may be aware that this weekend is the UNLV conference. As usual, two of you will be going to represent the lab'

Nick sat down again with a look of confusion on his face. 'Isn't that usually September though?' he asked

'It is September, Nicky' Grissom answered while the team laughed gently. Nick muttered to himself and the words 'stupid conference' could be heard easily.

'I have already been down to Brass and he picked two names from the pot. As usual, Catherine, you have other commitments' Grissom continued.

'It so nice having prior commitments. Even if that prior commitment is Lindsay' Catherine sated with a look of disgust on her face.

'She playing up again' Warrick asked sympathetically.

'I swear she's fourteen going on twenty.' Catherine ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

'As I was saying, its Sara and Greg representing the LVPD this year' Grissom announced. This announcement was received with mixed response.

'Really?' Sara asked. 'Do we have to go?'

'What happened to the mighty guys fighting the LVPD's corner?' Nick stated.

'Cool! My first time and I'm going with – Sara are you feeling alright?' Greg asked with a look of concern on his face.

'Me? Yes, why?' she answered with confusion

'That's the first time I have ever heard you say that you don't want to do extra work.' Greg teased. The rest of the team smiled.

'Greg, I'm fine. Its just I have things I'd rather be doing' Sara turned to face Nick and Warrick. 'What is this conference about? You never tell us, you just go on about how many girls number's you got'

'Greg is right, you know. Its very unlike you' Nick stated, while Warrick answered 'Just a load of crap we already know already. Sara, you'll be bored to tears, believe me'

'Guys settle down. Ecklie needs to know who's going, so I need to go and find him.' Grissom headed towards the door. 'By the way, Catherine and Warrick you have a robbery out in Henderson, Nick, Sara and Greg you have two DBs on the strip. Have fun.'

**By the way, this story will be eventual CaRWash, eventual M&Ms, but not Sandle. Sorry, I just think Sara and Greg make great friends. **


End file.
